Thinking
by evy29
Summary: God I wish she felt that way for me. But she doesn't. It's all about Ranma. It always is... life's so unfair
1. Love you All

I don't own Ranma... English is not my first language... please be patient. Reviews are always appreciated. I think that's it. Yep  
  
**Love you All  
**  
_Love the little wrinkle on your forehead _

_When you look disapprovingly at me. _

_Love the way you twitch your nose _

_When you think something is wrong.  
  
Love you when you get upset over your cooking...  
  
Love you all with all your rights and wrongs._

So...  
  
I... I... well... I... I like her... Yeah... I do like her.  
  
I know, I'm always a jerk around her. That I call her nasty names and that I hurt her at least once everyday. But I like her... I really do.  
  
It wasn't like this at first. Yeah I've always thought she was cute but since she thought I was a freak of nature I figured Why tell her?  
  
She didn't like me so I decided I wouldn't like her either... sadly things didn't go as planned. I ended trusting her... caring for her... worrying about her... I ended liking her... really, really liking her.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
I shouldn't like her if she doesn't like me. And I have every reason in the world to not like her... to hate her even. I mean she's such a violent tomboy... -that never was a lie- and she's stubborn, and judgmental...and never listens to me... and is always hitting me with hard things on the head... and don't let me start with her cooking. I swear someday someone is gonna get killed with some of her food...  
  
....  
  
Yeah...she's all that.  
  
Then why do I feel like this? You might wonder. Why do I like her if she's such a horrible person?  
  
Believe me I don't have a clue._Love the little things only you can do _

_The things you spoil... _

_The burnt up food _

_Love that smile of you _

_The one that lights up a room _

_Love you all I love all that is you.  
_  
Maybe is because... in her own way... she cares for me too... she's kind and sweet when she wants to... she is a good friend... and she is... well she is who she is. I think maybe that's all I need to like her. Right?

* * *

Blah!! That looked like a songfic... I'm so sorry for that... it was completely unintentional. Remember: Reviews are always appreciated. 


	2. Not Ready

To Reviewers:  
  
Ambrele Wildfire: To say I wrote it in character is one of the best things you could have said to me. Thank you very much, I hope this one is in character too.  
  
Don't eat yellow snow: Thank you... and this one is a bit longer.  
  
Lady Mokodane: Oh!! Thank you so much! Love to see another review of you... even though this is not a Ranma's POV.  
  
A peek into Akane's mind: "I'm so not ready for this".  
  
This is AKANE:

* * *

** NOT READY**  
  
_Love is a funny thing they say  
  
It goes around never knowing where to stay  
  
It will come to you when you least expect.  
_  
I just wasn't ready.  
  
I wasn't ready to hear my father telling my sisters and me that he had promise one of us in marriage to an old friend's son.  
  
I wasn't ready to meet the guy, think he was a she and later on found out she was actually a HE, and boy the way I found out! Seriously, how would you react if you find some stranger naked in your bathroom, and what is worst, if he sees YOU naked too?!  
  
Hit the perv with a table was only the most natural reaction, don't you think?  
  
Now you'll probably won't be surprised when I'll tell you that I definitely wasn't ready to be engaged with that sex changing freak. Oh, what a jerk he turned out to be!  
  
But I got engaged. And yes, I yelled and kicked all I wanted, but that didn't change the fact that the boy was now my fiancée.  
  
I got engaged with the guy. I know, but I did it only because I had to.  
  
And I've always been ready to do what I have to do.  
  
The problem is I hadn't have a clue of what I have to do ever since.  
  
I mean... they tell me: Be nice to your fiancé. And I know I have to be nice to him. But he is a total jerk, who calls me a tomboy! Should I be nice to him anyway?  
  
What do I have to do??  
  
He helped me at school with the horde of perverts and even fights Kuno for me, doesn't that mean he is... fine? But then again he IS a BOY he has to be a pervert in some way. Besides he changes sexes!! Yeah it's his curse, and he hates it... but, anyway.  
  
What is he??  
  
He is Ranma Saotome. The most overconfident boy on earth. The cursed guy who never loses a fight. The boy with more enemies and fiancées in the world. The perv who saw me naked when I met him... sure I had a better view of him... does that make me a pervert too?  
  
Of course not! It was an accident!  
  
...  
  
Maybe he is not such a pervert...  
  
Should I tell him that?  
  
I think I should do it... but I'm sure I just couldn't bring myself to say the words.  
  
I'm not ready to say anything nice to him yet. Anything but thank you, that is, and even that's hard enough.  
  
It's weird you know? It's like I can never be ready when it comes about Ranma.  
  
I mean who could be ready for the twister he is?  
  
Imagine a boy.  
  
A boy whom If you look at seems perfect.  
  
The greatest martial artist there is... the cutest guy around who can also be the cutest girl whenever he wants to. The most cockiest arrogant jerk. The guy who rarely says the right thing but when he does is the sweetest. A boy who insults you and taunts you but would stand on his head to make you smile if you're sad... The guy who worries and it's always trying to save you... your own knight in armour. Of course he makes fun of you for been such a klutz... but... he can also be kind... really kind at times... oh! He is such a fool sometimes!  
  
And even though... He is Perfect.  
  
How can anybody be ready for that?  
  
Ranma... perfect.  
  
How could I be ever ready for that thought?  
  
Ranma is perfect... with all his flaws, with his curse, with his jerk factor... with everything I hate, he is still perfect... and I don't know why is that...  
  
I just know that's what that weird feeling on my belly tells me every time he is nice to me...  
  
And I really don't wanna feel like this... 'cause it hurts too you know. Every time he calls me names, it really hurts... and it's not only because of that. Deep inside I've always known I'm a little of a tomboy and a klutz, it doesn't bother me that much anymore... what it does bother me is to know I'm the only one he treats like that... I'm the UNCUTE fiancée, the one he'll never ever marry... the rest of them are fine... that's what hurts.  
  
And I'm not ready for this.  
  
I'm not ready to be the unwanted one.  
  
I'm not ready to want him.  
  
But I do... just like the rest of them.  
  
And I have no clue of what I have to do next.  
  
I'm so not ready for this.

* * *

And that's the end of another peek. What did you think?  
  
Remember: Reviews are much appreciated. 


	3. Love is for Fools

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews... well as you can see I'm planning on make one of this peekings for each character. It won't take us any where. I mean this doesn't really have a plot. It's just about what each one of them think. Or at least what I think they think. So without further ado... here you go:

A peek into Shampoo's mind: This is not about love. It's about honour. Love... Love is for fools... I mean, just look at Mousse.

This is Shampoo:

**Love is for Fools**

I know he doesn't want me. I may not be the brightest girl there is around but I'm definitely not THAT stupid.

And as unbelievable as it seems... he actually wants me out of his life. Yes I know all about that... I may not fully understand it but I know it.

It doesn't matter really, because that's not going to stop me in trying to get him to marry me.

You see... Ranma turned out to be a little bit stubborn about this whole marriage deal. One would think that out of all the fiancées he has managed to get, he would gladly pick me. But NO he just keeps running away like if he wasn't lucky to have someone like me wanting him... god... is he blind or something?

But he will fall for me. That's the way I want it... and so, that's the way it's going to be. You see I'm just not the kind of girl that loses. I ALWAYS get what I want. No matter how much it takes or how impossible it seems. That's who I am.

And sooner or later Ranma will have to accept that.

I just hope it'll be _sooner_. I'm starting to get tired of all this chasing him around thingy. Usually guys are the ones grovelling at my feet. I don't even need to blink and they're already _in love_ or something. Just look at Mousee.

And it was fun at first you know. A challenge. A guy who doesn't want me. God it was thrilling to know that I'll manage to get him... but really, it's taking TOO LONG. Grandma is really getting impatient. And me... well... I... This is not _that_ thrilling anymore... actually it's getting really dull. Just the thought of keeping him after the fight you know? The trying to get him part could never be boring... especially with all the competition I have.

Three other girls... two of them are not really a threat. I mean, just look at Kodachi. That girl is insane! Ranma definitely doesn't like her. And the only way he wants her is far, FAR away. She is just a small inconvenience, that I can gladly fight off every time it's needed.

The other one is Ukyo... at first I thought she was the biggest threat. I mean she's a good fighter and she's actually the only one that Ranma is nice with. He trusts her... with time I've learned that trust is VERY important when it comes about getting close to Ranma... He doesn't trust me, really. That's smart of him. I wouldn't trust myself either.** But** he _trusts_ Ukyo. They actually TALK like friends. The operative word being FRIENDS here.

Oh yeah... she is nothing but a friend. And after a while I realized that even Kodachi had better chances than Ukyo in getting Ranma. And THAT is NOT good.

You see... once you're stuck with the friends label in someone's head. There's nothing you can do to be something beyond a best friend.

That's why Ukyo can't possibly win. No matter what she thinks.

So this two are a far cry from a threat. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun fighting them, right?

Now, the real threat.

You see... I'm pretty confused about her. She shouldn't really be that dangerous except for the 'family honour bound engagement' she and Ranma have. But she is.

Akane is the only one that could ever win Ranma for herself. Good thing she doesn't want him as a husband -or at least that's what she had declared to world- or I'm positive Ranma would have already chose her.

And it's completely irrational you know. Those two are always fighting and teasing each other. Teasing in that really bad mean way people do when they hate each other... or kids do when they have a childish crush, but that's a different matter. The thing is both of them are always saying they don't wanna get married. Akane is always hitting Ranma and he's always saying how much of a disaster she is. And _yet_, they get along.

If you only see the surface or they way they act in front of other people you'll think they really, really hate their guts. But once you see them fight to stay together... once you see the way they look at each other... or simply the way they care. Well... then you see WHY she is such a big threat.

It's pretty unbelievable you know. I've done EVERYTHING, from throwing myself at him to using magic and It hadn't work. This girl HITS him. And he FALLS IN LOVE.

Oh yeah... he is obviously in love. Thank god neither of them would accept they are. And thank god I know how to make them even more afraid of saying the words.

Love!

Can you believe it? Love?! Like that's going to stop me. Ranma will be my husband no matter what. Yeah... I don't love him either. And that's not _such_ a big deal. THIS is not about love. It's about honour. Love... Love is for fools... I mean, just look at Mousse.

Once you start acting out of love you become a fool. You lose perspective. Love is nothing but an inconvenient. Love makes you forget who you really are. Makes you forget what is important. Makes you forget your pride.

And pride is something an Amazon could never lose.

* * *

And that was another peek

Bayis! Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Unfair

A Peek into Ryoga's mind: God how I wish she felt that for me too... but she doesn't. It's all about Ranma. It always is.

* * *

**UNFAIR **

**

* * *

**

I don't like when things get too complicated. And that's why I really don't like my life that much anymore.

You see... I was never a normal boy. Always getting lost in more than a way. But that was it. There wasn't any curse, or weird techniques and there wasn't any Ranma. Back then, it was just me. A slightly weird boy that could never find the way to anywhere. I can't say I was happy... I don't think I've ever been truly blissfully happy... but, back then, I definitely wasn't unhappy either.

Then Ranma came along. And that was it.

Hell.

Everything went to hell.

Including me.

So now I'm not just a lost boy... I'm also a cursed boy who turns into a pig... I'm a pig boy... a pig boy in love... a pig boy who's been lying the girl he loves... a pig liar boy who can never win the only challenge he is interested in winning. So then I'm a pig liar loser boy in love.

I'm Pchan... that's what I am.

And It's all his fault. If Ranma had never crossed my path nothing of this would have happened.

See... How could I ever like my life?

How could I not hate him?

How can anybody blame me for wanting him dead?

He deserves to be dead or at least he deserves to be unhappy... you'll definitely have to agree with me in this. I mean the guy doesn't deserve half the things he has. He should be miserable! Really miserable! Just look how many lives he has jinxed. It wasn't just mine. Mousse... Shampoo... Ukyo... The Tendous... My beautiful Akane. All those lives messed up because of HIM.

Yeah HIM.

And what really, REALLY pisses me off is that he thinks he's miserable too.

So he turns into a girl... BIG DEAL!!!

I turn into a pig. A PIG... That's DINER for Christ sake!

And he has more fiancées that he can handle... so what? At least he is wanted, and beloved... not like me or Mousse.

So his life's chaos 24/7... my life is hell 24/7.

God I hate the guy!

He is a jerk! An arrogant jerk!

And he has so much... so many things he doesn't deserve and he isn't even thankful for it! He's always bitching around and complaining!

And above all this.

He has her.

He has the girl I want... the girl I love... the girl I know could make me happy just by smiling or talking or being near.

And he doesn't really want her, not like I do... not with the same vehemence, and he knows it but still he keeps her from me.

He hurts her so much that my heart aches. I can't count all the times I've seen her crying for something he did or said... and then sometimes at night... when he did something nice during the day, anything, no matter how small... she would smile. Just for him... and be happy... just for the possibility that he might want her.

And I'm right there... seeing it... hearing her.

And I know... I know everything she feels for me, for her pet, for him. God how I wish she felt that for me too... but she doesn't. It's all about Ranma. It always is.

Life's so unfair.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

And that was another peek... pretty small peek


End file.
